


No Good Deed Will I Do Again

by AllannaStone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Archery, F/M, Good Person Hades (Once Upon a Time), Historical Reenactment, Hollywood AU, Horseback Riding, Jousting, Modern AU, Renaissance Faires, Scars, battle reenactment, famous Hades and Zelena AU, kidnapped fic, mentions of child abuse, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Celestine Stirling always held feelings of great resentment towards her biological parents. The fifteen year old foster child finds herself in for a wild roller coaster ride when she finds out that she was kidnapped…





	No Good Deed Will I Do Again

                Hades Johnson felt very much out of place at the New York Pleasure Renaissance Faire. Granted, he had never set foot onto faire soil, however he still sucked up his uncomfortable feelings and followed the social worker past pirates and knights towards the back of the festivities. A hand on his wrist made him turn his head and smile at his wife, Zelena Green, who was biting her bottom lip nervously.

               

                “It’ll be alright,” he murmured to her as they came up to a small camp of fifteen tents. He glanced around, hoping to see a young woman with his wife’s red hair and his blue eyes, his heart faltering when he didn’t see anyone matching the description in his mind.

               

                And then his attention was drawn to someone who was singing to a group of little children.

               

_“Hush, child_

_The voices will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep”_

               

                Hades’ heart skipped a beat as the sun shone upon her dark strawberry blonde braids, making her curls look like molten gold.

               

_“Guileless child,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I’m watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole”_

               

                Hades nudged Zelena and the two moved closer to her as she sang the chorus one last time, her pretty soprano voice telling a story to the children.

               

_“Hush, child_

_The voices will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep”_

               

                She finished the song and inclined her head to the small audience, who all began to clap.

               

                “Thank you, wee ones,” she spoke with a lilting Irish accenting, a peaceful smile on her head as she stood and shook out her pale teal skirts. She flapped her hands at them and they all scampered off.

               

                A tall young man with dark hair and a scar on his upper lip went over to her and took her into his arms, kissing her nose. She giggled and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

               

                “That’s her,” the social worker told them pointing over to the girl wrapped in the lad’s arms, as though seeking shelter from the real world.

               

                Hades took a deep breath, feeling Zelena’s hand in his before walking over to their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Celestine is singing is called Mordred's Lullaby, originally sang by Heather Dale.


End file.
